


I'm Sorry

by Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction
Summary: When Jon leaves for the wall he leaves everything behind including his lover what will happen when they reunite during the battle bastards but she is married.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story I ever posted on my tumblr

 

You heard a knock on your chambers. You opened the door to reveal Ned Stark’s bastard. “Hello snow,” you said as you moved over letting him in and closing the door behind him. “Hello lady y/n,” Jon says. “What is wrong,” you asked terrified at why he was being so serious. “I need to tell you something,” Jon says. “What spit it out snow,” you say frustrated at his hesitation. “I am joining the nights watch,” he says sadly. “When do you leave,” you said tearing up. “Right after I leave here,” he says sadly. “FIRST YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE ME SECOND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME UNTIL YOU WERE LEAVING I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME JON SNOW BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG,” you yell in anger. “ I’m sorry I do love you but like we always agreed we would not last forever my love and I can’t fit in here I am Jon snow Ned Stark’s bastard there I will be Jon nothing else,” he explained. You were not going to be selfish so you held in the rest of your tears and anger saying, “well then I hope you find what you are looking for I will always love you Jon snow.” “I will always love you,” he says back before meeting in a kiss. You hugged and kissed one more time before he left and you got ready to greet your family, the starks, the brothers, and the Lannister. Skip to like 6 years to season 6 You watched as your husband argued with his advisor about if they should fight for Jon Snow like they fought for Robb Stark or not. “My wife is very familiar with Winterfell and the starks and the bastard lets ask her,” your husband states before turning, “darling what do you think.” “well he does have Ned Starks blood running through him he may be a bastard but he is still his son I was close with Jon when I was young he was a smart and quiet person but no one could beat him in his fighting skills it will pay to keep our bond to the north strong so I say lets help him take back Winterfell,” you explained. You had to admit your husband was an amazing man and an even better leader. He listens to every opinion and analyzes. You really lucked out but despite the love you had for him you still were in love with Jon to this day. “Why thank you lady dire,” the advisor says. (a/n random made up house) “well that settles house dire will stay loyal to the Stark’s and pledge our loyalty to Jon Snow tell the stable boy to have my wife and I’s horses ready for tomorrow also one last thing alert the men that we leave first thing in the morning thank you and good night, Baylor, ” he said to his advisor. We went to sleep preparing for the day or two trip to the wall. We awoke the next morning saddled up and left. It had been 7 sunrises since we left battle rock (A/n made up place). You arrive 5 sunrises ago and the business portion was done with the reason you were here was so your husband lord Aaron born to house dire of battle rock could help Jon snow get a following. You decided you needed to see the bastard so late at night after Aaron was fast asleep you snuck off to Jon’s room. You just walked in because knocking could have woke someone. You crept over and awoken the young bastard. He popped up ready to defend himself until he says it as you. He relaxed and then you ran and hugged him. You missed him so much. You buried your head into his neck. You two released before Jon whispered, “Not that I don’t like you here but why are you here.” “I missed you so I came to see you,” you admitted. He smiled. He lit a fire before walking back and setting on his bed. He motioned you over. You guys talked for hours before he said, “so you are married now.” “yes that is quite obvious,” you answer back. “Does he make you happy,” he asked sadly. “Yes but not as happy as you would have made me,” you answer. He looks up before kissing you. You kiss back. “I am sorry about the way I left you I am sorry I ever left you,” he says. You do not say anything back you just reattach your lips and the kiss got steamier and steamier until you guys are both unclothed and about to make love. “Are you sure about this,” Jon asks. “Yes just fuck me make love to me make me yours,” you say. With that, you guys continued and had the best night of your lives.


End file.
